The present invention relates to novel spinning ball game or sport articles, parts and courts for use in this game.
Numerous games or sports using balls are known such as soccer, rugby, basketball, volleyball, tennis, table tennis, etc. Such conventional ball games or sports have the following drawbacks.
In conventional ball games or sports, it is customary to use a single ball in play, so there is only one player who has control of the ball at any one time. The other players either wait for the ball to come their way or chase after the ball. If a team consists of good players, all have, on the average, frequent control of the ball. However, the individual athletic ability of students in primary school or junior high school, for example, may vary so much that unskillful students will have difficulty taking control of the ball. Since such students are likely to lose interest in playing the game, this is not desirable in the educational environment.
Conventional ball games or sports usually have a limited playing zone in which the players are allowed to play, and if a ball goes out of this limited playing zone, the game is temporarily interrupted. Such an interruption sometimes discourage the players and is thus not desirable.
In general, conventional ball games or sports have only one set of rules, and many reasons, such as an insufficient number of players, may prevent a game from being played. As a result, while there may be complaints about shortages of playing courts or fields, there remain unused playing courts or fields which can not be easily converted for other games or sports.
The present invention is intended to solve all or at least some of the aforementioned drawbacks of conventional ball games or sports.